1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sighting systems, and more particularly, to boresight harmonization and alignment systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Typically, boresight alignment or harmonization of the mounting provisions of an air vehicle system or a component thereof requires removing the equipment. Upon completing the harmonization, the equipment is re-installed and the system undergoes a functional check. The harmonization is done with multiple adapters with varying degrees of complexity and expends valuable time and resources in addition to air vehicle down time. The boresight adapters themselves require alignment and calibration, typically involving jigs and elaborate calibration setups.
One existing method uses lasers to measure boresight alignment by aiming lasers to a target board having markings attached to a certain location on an aircraft and these techniques are crude and not accurate for determining x, y and z positions. Another existing technique uses gyros for boresight alignment. However, this method provides the roll, pitch and yaw and does not provide the x, y and z coordinate positions.
There may be certain disadvantages to the traditional boresight alignment systems. These possible disadvantages may include unstable weapon system targeting accuracy, high acquisition and life cycle costs, high failure rate, regular maintenance or calibration may be required, lack of built-in-test (hard to determine cause of failure and corrective action), and a large logistic footprint. Current systems may also require a high level of skill and constant training to use. A minimum of two and normally three to five operators are needed and platform systems must often be removed prior to any checks.